As known in the art, a touch panel is constituted by combining a display device, such as a liquid crystal panel, and a touch pad (a position input device).
As an example where movement speed of a cursor displayed on a display device of touch panel is switchable, a technique described in Patent Literature 1 is known. A multiple variable speed cursor control method for a touch pad described in Patent Literature 1 has two or more speed parameter arithmetic expressions, and the method calculates a speed parameter using a first arithmetic expression when a push switch is in an on state, while calculates the speed parameter using a second arithmetic expression when the push switch is in an off state, and a movement vector of a screen cursor is obtained by multiplying a finger coordinate change vector by the speed parameter.